stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Mertseger
In Egyptian mythology, Mertseger is the Goddess who dominates and protects the Necropolis of ancient Thebes. In reality Mertseger is one of the subordinates of the late High System Lord Apophis, who at the death of his master, tried to emerge taking advantage of the chaos caused by the death of the same Apophis and Cronus. History Mertseger appears for the first time during the Egyptian period of the New Kingdom and it is assumed that the goa'uld made its first appearance during the reign of Amenhotep I, when it seems that Apophis has the Earth for the last time, taking a scribe of the temple of Amun. Following Apophis, Mertseger was adored as a Goddess of the Theban Necropolis, capable of killing offenders of millenary dwellings. After this appearance, all reference is lost even among the goa'uld and one can imagine that the goa'uld was sent to some outpost forgotten by the whole empire for thousands of years with secondary tasks. Its reappearance occurs when the fall of Apophis facilitated by the tau'rì, brings to the fore the fearsome Sokar. Considering the situation, Mertseger remained well hidden waiting for the situation to evolve. Unexpectedly the death of Sokar and the return of Apophis to power, allowed Mertseger to return to the graces of the High System Lord, only to see him quickly defeated at the hands of the Tau'ri. Worried about the future, Mertseger made an incursion on the planet Delmak, managing to take away a particularly young goa'uld queen. With very few jaffas faithful to her, Mertseger set sail for a planet unknown to the rest of the empire, beginning its ascent. Stargate Renaissance Following the death of Apophis in the orbit of the planet Delmak, Mertseger realized he had the opportunity to become independent. Cunningly stealing a rather young goa'uld queen, he headed for one of the planets unknown to most goa'uld. In the following months, Mertseger started a vast building program making the planet its operational base. After having built a pyramid in which to reside, he summoned with great cunning as many Serpent Guards to his service, becoming aware of one of these that weeks earlier a prisoner had been captured who had insisted on speaking only with Apophis. Understanding the great importance of the prisoner coming from a planet used as a hunting trip by Apophis in the past, he decided to secretly withdraw from the prison of Delmak, the detainee, discovering that it was a Nox named Druana. Instead of torturing her for information, Mertseger offered him a life of ease and adventure if she joined her. Although at first hesitant, Druana was convinced also thanks to the resentment she felt for her own race. To Mertseger's surprise, Druana immediately manifested a very strong personality to the point of making it difficult to fully control the body itself. Mertseger's fierce and malign personality, merged perfectly with that of Druana, who began to act in full symbiosis. But what Mertseger did not know was that a collaboration between Tau'rì and Nox was in progress. After being attracted to the planet known by the tau'rì with the initials P2R-111, it was fought and finally defeated and captured. Taken to the planet Gaia, Mertseger was extracted from Druana dying during the operation and condemning Nox to death. What the Nox and Tau'rì did not know was that most of the Nox secrets had been dumped into a crystal kept on Mertseger's planet. Personality Mertseger really believes he is a Goddess and as such had a personality typical of those who had power over others. She is vain, arrogant, selfish and asks that others bow before her. His capacity for persecution is such that he easily convinces Nox Druana to offer himself as a volunteer guest in exchange for a new and false life free from the rules imposed by the Nox race. Category:Goa'uld Category:Goa'uld Deceased